Late?
by Maya2735
Summary: is he too late ? : if u want more lucaya one shots review & favorite


He doesn't want to be her brother anymore. He loves riley and he said it to my face. Please he said it in front of everyone in Topanga's not caring about me or how I will feel when he will ignore me and break my heart on my first date. He didn't even acknowledge that I was sitting right next to them hearing my date declare his eternal love for my best friend. Well…I will find my out of this crush…I will forget Lucas even if it was the last thing that I do. That night I sent a message to riley and told her that Lucas is all hers, that is was just a fling for me and bless their relation…I hated myself for this but I needed to unlove Lucas… yes you heard it right unlove and not dislike…I was in love with him.

After a week of nonstop awkwardness, Lucas was trying to get back together with riley and I was there to watch him flirt with my sister( but she wasn't responding. She kept on saying that soon enough he will realize his feelings for me). I little by little destined myself from the group. They are still my best friends yet I don't have to be there every moment of the day (except riley my sister as I said before) .

"Class today we have a new student" Mr Matthews announced

"who is the new loser Mathews" I said

"Now Maya you need to be nice and make him feel like he is back at his hometown L.A"

"But he is in NY now"

"Maya…class meet Nathan" a boy with dark hair and green eyes entered the classroom. He introduced himself and sat behind me (Lucas now sits next to riley. Desperate much )

: Hi I heard Nathan say

: Hi back to you I am Maya

: Going to call you may and you may call me Nate

: Okay…I guess LA boy

Since that day me and Nate became close friends. He became even a part of my group and had his fair share of sitting in the bay window. All the group but Lucas seemed to get closer to Nate and I don't know why but Lucas seemed tensed around him…I need to stop thinking about Lucas

:Maya…why do you let him call you May? Lucas asked me out of the blue when we were doing a project for Mr. Mathews

:Why do I let you call me Ma'am…

: I…Maya do you let him hold your hand, hug you so much and walk into your personal space

: Why are you asking Lucas?

:Why do call me Lucas? Why don't you use your nicknames anymore?

:Why do you care?

: Do you hate me? Why are you distanced?

: I am not distanced…I was maybe but…Nate brought me back to the group

: Nate…Nate…Nate is all you can say

: Lucas?

: Am I your brother too now? I have two sisters yey me

:ah so you gave up on riley and now you are trying the same strategy with me…you are definitely a jerk …I started to walk away from him I will find an excuse to bail from this project. Suddenly I felt a hand pulls me back

:I figured it late…Riley and me are like siblings…

:Leave me alone Lucas…let go of me

:I won't I ignored you once and now you have a guy friend who can't keep stop holding your hand…I can kill him you know...when he hugs you..my heart stops beating and the blood freezes in my veins

:And should I care? You broke my heart Lucas! I opened up to you but you preferred riley and by the way she is on a date right now if you don't know

:I know and I helped her pick the perfect location

:You sent your girlfriend on a date…you are messed up

: she is not my girl…I was blind Maya…but when I felt that I lost you I couldn't sleep…I couldn't breathe even…I begged riley to tell me how you felt about Nate but she said something about ring power promise and me being late blind and stupid…then I begged Farkle who said that no one can make him share his ladies' secrets…My only way was Mr. Mathew I begged him to team us up so I can ask you…

: Lucas…Nate

:I love you Maya…I am maybe too late and too stupid but at least I discovered it…I can't breathe without you and I can't live anymore knowing that you might be in love with someone else

: I am in love with someone… he was shocked and tears started to fall his green eyes became cold

: Nate is a lucky guy

: Yes, He is a lucky guy but the last time I checked this guy was called Ranger rick

Out of the blue Lucas hugged me, lifted me and started moving in circles if anyone was watching us now we might seem like a scene from a cheesy rom/com but we were happy and definitely in love.


End file.
